Moving on with new friends
by TheProwler
Summary: this is the backstory for all the new oc's then once this is finished this then ill start working on moving on read and review
1. Chapter 1

**wazzzzup peeps of fanfic and beyond thats right the one the only prowler is back theres a reason for that see after my computer broke i was pissed off and lost inspiration for writing so im sorry about that and also i know what you might be thinking whats this story about well i had an idea its making a story with the oc's backstory that way when i start moving on i can write a brand new legendary chapter **

**so this is what im asking i know i been asking alot lately sorry about that but one more plzzzzzz leave a review saying which oc back story you want to see then once i complete this then ill start working on moving also since hito me baro beens spamming on everyones oc storys i decided to put a sneak peak for moving on enjoy and remember i own notting**

* * *

(archie's pov)

we all was at LAX today rex was leaving he got an acting job in new york

we all said our goodbyes except robbie he was last he was the most upset about rex leaving

"so i guess this is it huh rob" rex says, while sticking his hand out for a handshake.

but robbie says noting he justs pulls rex into an awkward guy hug and says one word

"bye"

then they parted and rex spoke up

"i come to think of you all as an important part of my life you are considered my best friends whenever im in my apartment i'll think about all of you"

then the group of north ridge girls that rex was talking to came to him with tears in their eyes and started to hug rex

"shh girls its ok im gonna miss you guys too" he says to us then the north ridge girls let go of him then rex went on his plane

"about time he left i hate long goodbyes" jade says

* * *

"rob whats that" beck asked as we all looked at what robbie was holding in his hands as he took a seat at our lunch table

"its rex he decided to come back right rex" robbie asked the puppet version of rex

"yeah that city was terrible no northridge girls so that was a huge no no in my book and plus the cable there is terrible they didnt even had fox news" puppet version of rex spoke and it sounded just like the real rex

* * *

**so whats everyones opinion on this sneak peak also heres the names of the sequels for moving on**

**"moving on to a better future" takes place after i finish moving on **

**"moving on to the end" this is the last story of moving on its going to be a cross over with a certain movie im not gonna say which one though its a suprise hehe**

**and last but not least the what if one shot storys its going to be multi chap and its gonna be a what if i went a different way with moving its gonna be callled **

**"what if we havent moved on"**

**and i been thinking about using archie williams as my default oc for all my storys like lets i use him for dragon age or mass effect "archie coulsand and archie sheppard etc)**

**and dont forgot...IM AWESOME! and review too it would be nice**


	2. archie's backstory

**hi everyone this is the prowler bringing to you a backstory for archie in moving since no one said anything in a pm or in the reviews and jonathan81 gave me an idea i didnt really go into much detail in archie so here is a short story about archie enjoy ps sadieswirl fixed the grammer and punctation errors i made**

* * *

*archie's pov*

As I drive I cant help but think that I'm making a mistake. I'm leaving everyone, Juliet my best friend, Kristen Juliet's sister, my close friend and Jordie my ex girlfriend, sure she cheated on me but I still care about her though. A million thoughts are running through my mind and I cant help but feel that I need to get them out, so I make a pit stop to the nearest motel since it was late and I was getting tired. I park my car in the parking lot and look through the trunk and find what I was looking for which was my camera and clothes. I close my trunk and head to the front desk. I pay for my room, five minutes later I found my room and I put the camera on a table and pushed record.

"Hello, whoever is watching this I'm Archie Williams." I waved my right hand as I spoke.

"I'm from New York and this is my story lets start at the beginning my parents were sixteen when they had me. My mother Jessica raised me by her self after my father left us I don't know much about him but sometimes when my mother wasn't drunk and when she was home she said i was just like him."

"Now let's fast forward a few years to kindergarten where I met two girls that changed my life, Juliet and Kristen Bishop. Me and my cousin Robbie bonded with the two girls then we all grew up together everyone at school said we would be the friends that would never leave each other." I laugh at that now, while I laugh I take a seat on the bed.

"Now fast forward another couple of years when we were twelve that's when I developed a crush on Kristen. I didn't know it yet but having a crush on Kristen taught me a lot about love so if it wasn't for that I would never had the courage to ask out Jordie. Now fast forward a couple of more years in high school I met this girl, Jordie Knight. She was my first girlfriend, we met in biology class and then we had a date at the beach. We went on a couple of more dates after that, then we made it official. When she found out about my crush on Kristen we got into our first fight which led to her cheating on me with my enemy, Joey Watson."

"When I found out about Jordie and Joey dating I was angry. She started a fight because she thought I was going to cheat on her with Kristen but turns out she was dating the school wanna-be, yeah." I chuckle from the irony, "I was angry it felt like the only thing I could focus on was making Joey pay so I beat him up until I saw blood and I ended things with me and Jordie but we tried to be friends and that did not work out so well, we would usually end up arguing." I sigh and then I smile.

"But even after all the drama I went through, I wouldn't change a thing. Me and Jordie had a lot of good times while we were together from our first date on the beach to our one year anniversary."

"Now here comes the fun part." I rub both of my hands together as I say that.

"Now my cousin Robbie he left New York to go to some school called Hollywood Arts which is in Los Angeles. This upset me because we used to talk about high school and all the things we wanted to do so he left and all that stuff happened. Now let's move onto the present, as in why am I speaking to this camera, the reason why is just recently someone from my school decided to put everyone's secrets on the school website and left me out making it look like I did it and sold out our football play-books to a rival team and some how made it look like I did it. Anyways, let's just say everyone hated me at school, then to make things worst my mom leaves me this letter." I reach into my back pocket and find the letter my mom made the day she left and wave frantically in front of the camera. "It basically says she's abandoning so I sold our apartment and packed up my car and now I'm on my way to Hollywood." I sigh, feeling like I got a load off my chest. I get up make my way to the camera and say one more thing, "If I show this to someone this is a secret which no one can even know about, got it?" I then shut off the camera.

I close my camera and turn to Robbie that was sitting on the couch watching the video "Remember no one must know about this. Not Beck, Cat, Andre or Jade, no one can find out."

"Why what's the worst that could happen if they know about this?" Robbie asks.

I was shocked that he wouldn't understand that I don't want anyone to know about this, "Rob listen if anyone finds out I'll be either pitied or picked on because not even my parents couldn't stand to be around me, OK? So no one must know about this got it?" he nods his head, "Good." I say and we get ready for bed. Tomorrow was a big night it was the big showcase and I was nervous. I was having second thoughts about it maybe everyone would hate it, "No I can't think like that that's how I'll mess up. I got to be confident in my song." I say to myself, maybe i should practice for a few minutes before i go to bed.

*one hour later*

OK, that few minutes went by fast. I start to walk away from my keyboard and start my way to my room, once enter I close the door and get on my bed. I pull up the covers and close my eyes waiting to sleep to come.

I was backstage preparing my throat by drinking a lot of water. I head to the center stage and everyone that filled up was at the showcase was gone and I look around and I see Juliet in tears.

"Jules, what are you doing here?" I ask, wondering how did she get here and what happened to everyone.

She doesn't answer instead she stands up and reaches into her pocket points a gun at me and shoots me in the leg! I collapse, Juliet slowly walks to the stage and points the gun at my head and says, "People that run away from me die." she pulled back on the pistol and she slowly pulled the trigger.

"NOOO!" I jump out of bed, I realize that it was all a nightmare. Then Robbie comes in holding a yellow plastic bat and says, "Is there a robber in here?" I laugh at what Robbie's attempt at being brave, "No Rob, just had a bad dream."

"Good because I was so scared." he says.

* * *

**thank you everyone for reading this and also i made a rori oneshot check it out its based on a true experience that happened to me also leave a review saying which new oc chartacter backstory you want to see next also im going to be doing a rade oneshot for zennomai rade contest and last but not least im theprowler saying later**


End file.
